


Mine

by Broadwaylover101



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: Based on the Taylor Swift song Mine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't technically the whole first chapter but an Introduction to the basis of this story.

You were in college working part-time waiting tables,  
Left a small town, never looked back.  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.

6 months ago Kurt left the comfort of his little Ohio town and made the leap to New York. He left with a small suitcase and his dreams. But it wasn’t necessarily going the way he wanted. He’s landed zero Broadway roles and had to settle for working as a server waiting tables. All he wanted was to make it big in this town but maybe he wasn’t cut out for it. 

Meanwhile, Blaine was so over this town. He hated the people here and just wanted to leave and start over. He hated how people treated others and how alone he felt. Wasn’t he capable of love? He had half a mind to just leave New York and start over, although he knew he was SO invested in this dream-crushing town. 

Kurt had just finished his shift for the day and had clocked out, ready to just head home and pretend he had friends. He grabbed his bag and waved goodbye to his coworkers.

Blaine, on the other hand, was trying to make in the music industry. Blaine at Columbia, a valedictorian who didn’t want to be around anymore and Kurt at NYU who wasn’t quite sure where he belonged.

Separate lives, but one decision would change their lives forever. A simple decision and a chance encounter would be the start of the story of a lifetime. One lifetime, two souls… 1 connected story.


End file.
